


Bitches be

by ElAticodeunGato



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAticodeunGato/pseuds/ElAticodeunGato
Summary: “Hola Demon Wing. ¿Me extrañaste?”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/664583
Kudos: 8





	Bitches be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



> Buenas noches lectores de esta humilde traducción.  
> Antes de empezar quisiera especificar un punto importante.  
> 1) Los sobrenombres que están ingles original los mantendré de esa forma, claro que siempre colocare en las notas una traducción aproximada para que lo tengan en mente mientras leen.
> 
> __________________________________________________________
> 
> Demon Wing = Ala de Demonio

Damián suelta su bolsa en la entrada y permanece a las espaldas de las dos personas que nunca pensó que vería… haciendo _eso_ en la sala de la mansión.

“¿… Amado?”

La persona que _absolutamente no puede_ ser Tim sacude una mano mientras continua controlando el mando de juego con la otra. El nuevo Robin – Jason- en el otro mando, maldice a más no poder mientras Tim lo destroza con una sola mano (literalmente).

Damián se mueve para pararse frente a la televisión, obteniendo dos resoplidos de desaprobación.

“Timothy.”

Y es definitivamente Timothy porque solo Timothy podría observarlo simultáneamente divertido, aburrido, disgustado, y… _lujurioso_ sin verse loco.

“Hola Demon Wing. ¿Me extrañaste?”

“… Explícame cómo es que no estás muerto.” Porque Damián vio su maldito cadáver.

“Tu mama es genial. Deberías llamarla más.” Tim chasquea la lengua. Su madre es una entrometida. Hay razones por las que no llama a casa. “Que horrible hijo, ni siquiera está en contacto con su querida mamita.”

Tim se estira, su chamarra abriéndose para revelar las palabras _Las Perras están Locas_ adornando su camiseta. Damián mentalmente está de acuerdo, si, Timothy está loco. Mortalmente atractivo, pero certificablemente loco. El lanza sus manos, se mueve para encontrar a Alfred que sabrá que está sucediendo. Y si no. Una taza de té. Si. Una agradable taza de té.

Se retira para encontrar al único miembro cuerdo de su familia (el admite su propia locura) y deja de prestar atención al sonido de cosas explotando en el fondo.

Las Perras están Locas definitivamente.


End file.
